Fan:Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story
Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story is an upcoming 2018 American-New Zealand 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Peter Jackson and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is a spin-off of the Ice Age franchise that focuses on the villains from Ice Age: Continental Drift. The film is also set between the events of Continental Drift and Ice Age: Collision Course. Plot The film begins with Scrat arriving in the desolate remains of the Snow Valley, having made his way out of the desert he accidentally created. He stumbles upon an acorn near a clam shell in a spooky environment, as he picks it up, the shell starts to open, spooking him and causing him to drop the acorn. He screams and dives after it. The clam shell opens to reveal Captain Gutt (Peter Dinklage), having defeated the siren but terribly injured in the process. He staggers out and painfully crawls onto a small block of ice; once he reaches it he passes out. The iceberg and Gutt float off into the ocean as the title credits roll. At the end of the credits, Gutt lands on a beach and is dragged off by unseen paws. Gutt has a traumatic nightmare about the events of Continental Drift (his ship being destroyed, being betrayed by Shira, being defeated by Manny and then attacked by the siren). He wakes up suddenly encased in a block of transparent ice, on Isle Justitia, an island that functions as a courtroom for all animals. In his block, Gutt is confronted by Judge Travers (Benedict Cumberbatch), a sea otter magistrate, who informs him that he will shortly be going on trial for his past crimes. After defrosting Gutt, Travers offers him the opportunity to find a defense lawyer, but Gutt furiously refuses. In an extinct volcanic formation similar to Giant's Causeway, Gutt is held on trial by the animals whom he robbed, terrorized, and enslaved during his glory days as a pirate. Among the witnesses are the hyraxes from Switchback Cove, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and even Granny, whom Gutt tries to attack but is held back by the mammoth guards. In the end, the jury and Judge Travers decide that Gutt is guilty of his crimes. They are about to sentence him when Gutt breaks free of his bonds, declaring that nobody has jurisdiction over him, for he is the Master of the Seas. Judge Travers challenges him to prove it. Overpowering Travers, Gutt accepts an offer to find the sacred Crystal Skull in order to prove his strength and power. Travers sarcastically accepts him to that task as Gutt sets off to his new adventure. Gutt hitchhikes his way off Isle Justitia, and finds Raz (Rebel Wilson), Gupta (Kunal Nayyar), Silas (Alain Chabat), and Dobson, abandoned on a desert island. The surviving pirates are pleased to see him again, but unsure whether he is fit to the strenuous sea life again, due to his injuries. Gutt proves them wrong by digging up a shipwreck, toppling a tree, and gathering a whole lot of bounty (coconuts) all by himself. Gutt tells them of his quest to find the Crystal Skull, and the crew agree to serve under him again. They make their way into the Caribbean and land on Crossbones Island, a safe haven for pirates. Word has spread of Gutt's mission and the existence of the Crystal Skull, so many pirate crews have gathered at the island, including Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), who is actually a sparrow, Bonney (Melissa McCarthy), a female ground sloth at the head of an all-female pirate crew, and Storm (Eric Bana), a vicious polar bear pirate alongside his panda first mate Snowflake (Idris Elba). Gutt and his crew are reunited with Squint (Aziz Ansari) and Flynn (Nick Frost). At the meeting, under the watch of the Pirate King (Ian McDiarmid), several pirates, including Gutt, simultaneously proclaim their intentions to find the Crystal Skull. The King asks them to each to state why they should be the one to find the Skull. Gutt's claim is met with much derision from the others, especially Storm. Storm states that he is too old, too weak, and too behind the times to be a successful pirate. In the end, the King decrees that all of the pirates present will race and battle to be the first to find the Crystal Skull. He gives them the first clue to the puzzle: "Where the land is upside down, the Crystal Skull doth wear it's crown." Gutt and his crew make their way down to the Southern Hemisphere on a new ship called "The Flying Scratfish". When the mast collapses, the pirates hitch a lift with a motley crew of moa traders: Dave (Rhys Darby), Shane (Jono Pryor), Vince (Ben Boyce), and Gus (Guy Williams), who give them a lift to New Zealand and irritate them with their banter. On the way, they are confronted by the Shark General, a Neanderthal who wears a dead shark head for a helmet with his gang of neanderthals, and a legion of Great White Sharks, who steal a cache of fish from the moas. Gutt solves the moas problem by calling his narwhals and getting them to drive huge shoals of fish out of the water and onto the deck of the moas fishing boat whilst his crew prevent the Shark General from starting a battle. Once Gutt and the pirates land on the east coast of New Zealand, they are met by a tribe of Māori warriors. Unable to understand each other, conflict seems inevitable, but Gutt realizes the potential of having guides to find the next clue to the Crystal Skull. Using drawings in the dirt they are able to communicate, and the warriors offer to take the pirates as far as the 'pit of noise' (Mt. Ruapehu). Meanwhile, several other pirates, including Storm and his crew, Bonney and her crew, watch and listen in the bushes. Gutt, his crew, and their Māori guides trek through the green rolling hills of New Zealand, whilst stopping at the Central Plateau for a rest. Along the way, they stay the night outside a Maori pa (fortified settlement and camp). Gutt starts to have flashbacks of his long-lost family when he sees the Maori families interacting and playing. Through this experience he is able to bond with the leader of their Maori guides, who also lost his family. That night, a Haast's Eagle attacks the camp, and Gutt and his crew help defend the settlement, earning the respect of its inhabitants. Upon reaching Mt. Ruapehu, the guides are unable take them any further as it is near eruption. Squint thinks they're cowards but the rest of the crew thanks them for their help. The pirates make their way up Mt. Ruapehu and into the crater and find a turquoise crystal in the crater lake. Gutt has to dive into the scalding lake in order to reach the crystal. When he resurfaces, he finds Bonney and her crew have caught up with them. A scuffle ensures, just as the volcano starts to erupt. In the heat of the moment, Bonney and Gutt quickly have a truce and they agree to work together until they reach the Crystal Skull. They barely escape down the mountainside, riding a huge landslide to the bottom which nearly kills Silas. Once they are safe, they discover that the crystal, when held up to the light correctly, projects a map that leads to the Crystal Skull. The map says that the Skull is located deep in the fjords of Fiordland. The pirates head south through the deep Manawatu valleys, windy Wellingtonian hills, and across a land bridge into the South Island. From there they begin a long and spectacular walk along the Southern Alps mountain range to Fiordland, where the Crystal Skull was supposed to be according to the crystal map. Gutt, Bonney and their crews cross a bridge guarded by a stubborn kiwi, who asks them riddles in order to cross, and repeatedly fend off other pirates. At one point, crossing Mt. Cook, Snowflake and members of Storm's crew attack them, but Flynn defeats them by setting off an avalanche with one of his belly flops. Crossing into the rainforests of Westland, the pirates are surprised at the variety of wildlife, from a flock of cheeky kea who attempt to grab the shiny crystal-map, to a nocturnal kakapo who frightens the pirates in the middle of the night with his booming (the kakapo's mating call). Gutt, Bonney, and their respective crews finally reach Milford Sound, and exploring the glacier valleys, discover an underground labyrinth that finally leads them to a remote clearing with three temples north, east and west. But Storm and his crew have reached the site first, and the polar bear declares himself the "winner". However, The Shark General and his gang show up with more neanderthals and The Brat Pack which leads to a fight with Storm's pirates while Gutt and Squint race between the temples from the left and right solving the riddles and avoiding booby traps with backup from Bonney and Raz. Entering the main temple, Gutt gets to the Crystal Skull but Storm arrives and the pair and their crews begin to fight. They are joined by the Maori warriors, who followed Gutt and his crew from a distance from Mt. Ruapehu. Gutt beats Storm and manages to grab hold of the Skull, but its telekinetic powers feed back into his brain, causing Gutt to suffer a massive epilepsy. The skull judges him for his actions over the years, playing back all his cruel actions until Gutt is near tears with remorse. With his ordeal over, Gutt lets go of the skull. Storm grabs it and experiences a similar seizure, only much more intense because his crimes have been far worse. Storm fights the skull's power and his eyes start to glow as the temple starts to collapse. Bonney yells for everyone to get out. Gutt, now redeemed, stretches out his hand to help Storm, who, now insane and barely himself, refuses. Gutt barely escapes as the temple collapses and the Skull literally disintegrates Storm. Outside the destroyed temple, Gutt finds the Skull and decides to do the right thing and return it to Isle Justitia and Judge Travers. They are farewelled by the Maori tribe with a great ceremony and a hand-carved giant waka (Maori canoe). Gutt and Bonney return to Isle Justitia and hand over the Crystal Skull to Travers, who pardons them and stores it in a block of ice. Gutt and Bonney part ways and the pirates head out to sea once more, Masters of the Seas once more, but using their skills for good. The film ends with Sid (John Leguizamo), Diego (Denis Leary), Shira (Jennifer Lopez), and Granny receive an apology letter and a gift of 'bounty' from Gutt at Switchback Cove. In a mid-credits scene, Snowflake, now working with the Shark General, informs a mohawk-looking neanderthal about The Herd. In reply, the neanderthal claims that Manny, Sid and Diego are his "guardian angels". Cast * Jack Whitehall as a neanderthal artist who studies Māori culture at the Central Plateau * Sam Claflin as a neanderthal resident of the Māori camp outside the Central Plateau * Nicholas Hoult as a neanderthal traveling with The Brat Pack * Jennifer Lawrence as a neanderthal villager living in the Central Plateau * Dave Franco * Jim Parsons as a neanderthal member of the Shark General's crew * Chloë Grace Moretz as a female hunter-gatherer traveling with The Brat Pack * Evan Peters * Kal Penn as a Māori-Indian * Cheryl Cole * Alan Tudyk * Eric Stonestreet * Ninja as a neanderthal fighter from South Africa who organizes a "fight club" that pits Dobson against the recently revived Cretaceous at the Central Plateau * Luke Wilson * Sean Bean as the Shark General * Brad Pitt as Primate Tyler Durden (uncredited) * Meat Loaf as a primate version of himself Voice Cast * Peter Dinklage as Gutt * Aziz Ansari as Squint * Kunal Nayyar as Gupta * Rebel Wilson as Raz * Nick Frost as Flynn * Alain Chabat as Silas * Bryan Cranston as Falsh, a pirate with similarities to Gutt * Aaron Paul as Danny, a possum pirate working with Storm * Benedict Cumberbatch as Judge Travers, a sea otter magistrate who precedes over Isle Justitia. * Idris Elba as Snowflake, a panda pirate who is a member and first mate of Storm's crew. * Eric Bana as Storm, a polar bear pirate who is the villain of the film. He thinks Gutt is too old and his aims too low, citing the monkey's love of fruit. He wants to find the crystal skull first * Melissa McCarthy as Bonney, a tough and no-nonsense female ground sloth pirate who is one of Gutt's main rivals but agrees to work with him to prevent the other pirates from finding the Crystal Skull first. * Ray Romano as Manny (cameo) * Queen Latifah as Ellie (cameo) * Keke Palmer as Peaches (cameo) * Denis Leary as Diego * John Leguizamo as Sid * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Josh Gad as Louis * Nicki Minaj as Steffie * Drake as Ethan * Rhys Darby as Dave, a moa who is the captain of a motley crew of moa traders. He is good natured and loves a joke. He likes to think of himself as a 'down-unda' Robin Hood. * Ian McDiarmid as the Pirate King, an ancient python and guardian of Crossbones Island * Jono Pryor as Shane, a moa who is the first mate of a motley crew of moa fishermen. He pretends to be a tough guy but really doesn't like fish. Once he slipped in fish oil and broke his wing. * Wanda Sykes as Granny * Ben Boyce as Vince, a moa who is the second mate of a motley crew of moa fishermen. He is an 'action moa' and actually enjoys swimming. He is usually the one who sets the nets and bait for the fishing. * Guy Williams as Gus, a moa who is the bottom crewmember of a motley crew of moa fishermen. He is cynical and sarcastic because of his position, and usually gets loaded with the dirty work. * Chris Wedge as Scrat (uncredited) * Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow (uncredited) Trivia * Bonney is named in tribute of Anne Bonny (c1690-c1782), the famous female pirate who worked with Mary Read and "Calico Jack" Rackham. * Shane's wing injury subtly references a similar injury his voice actor, Jono Pryor, suffered during a skit in his show Jono and Ben, when he was tackled by a member of the Blues Rugby Team and broke his collarbone in 2015. All 3 main members of the show Jono and Ben appear in the film. * There are several references to Peter Jackson's The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings film series, including the kiwi who challenges them on the bridge in the Southern Alps (referencing The Bridge of Khazad Dum and Gandalf's line "You Shall Not Pass!"), and many of the landscape scenes as the pirates trek through New Zealand's landscapes are inspired by similar scenes and landscapes from the Middle-Earth trilogies. * The eruption and landslide on Mt Ruapehu is based on real geological events. Around 10,000 years ago Mt Ruapehu had a major eruption, which led to a huge flank collapse and landslide on its northern slopes. The landslide created a series of small mounds on the Central Plateau, which can be seen on the road to the Whakapapa Ski field. Soundtrack #Masters No More - Ed Sheeran #Return to Innocence - Enigma #Master of the Seas (It's On Again) - Alicia Keys and Sam Smith ft Peter Dinklage, Nick Frost, Rebel Wilson, Kunal Nayyar, Alain Chabat, Aziz Ansari and Rebel Wilson #Coconut Time - Peter Dinklage Category:Fanfictions Category:Movies